The Parent Trap
by InggriSealand
Summary: Alfred dan Matthew adalah dua anak kembar yang tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain. takdir telah mempersatukan mereka di sebuah Camp. misteri telah terungkapkan. AmeCana Family.. Don't like? READ IT! don't forget to Review it! enjoy yourself!
1. Chapter 2

**Title : The Parent Trap**

**Rating : Kenakalan anak-anak ;P**

**Chara : Alfred/America, Matthew/Canada, Arthur/England, Francis/France, Peter/Sealand, Sey/Seychelles, Elizavetha/Hungary, Den/Denmark, Antonio/Spain, Gilbert/Prussia, Heracles/Greece, Sadiq/Turkey/ WangYao/China, Im Yong Soo/Korea/ Vash/Swiss, Lovino & Felichiano/Italy, Kiku/Jepang, Aussie/Australia, Sebo/Seborga, Cuba/Cuba..**

**Hetalia© Hidekazu Himaruya**

**The Parent Trap (1998) is NOT mine**

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Seminggu telah berlalu di Camp Walden, Alfred dan Matthew-pun sudah mempelajari character mereka masing-masing.

"Ingat, ya, Matthew! Pokoknya jangan sampai ketahuan sama semuanya!"

"Oke"

"Sebentar lagi Peter akan menjemput! Pokoknya kamu udah latihan menjadi aku, ya!"

"Ya"

Tiin Tiin

"Ah, itu Peter dengan supirnya!" ucap Alfred.

Matthew menelan air liurnya seakan-akan kerongkongannya kering. Dadanya berdegup kencang tidak sabar bertemu dengan keluarganya yang tidak pernah ia temui. Ini adalah debutnya dan ia berusaha sebaik mungkin memiripkan sifatnya dengan Alfred.

"Alfred!" panggil Peter saat keluar dari mobil limo-nya.

"Y, ya?" ucap Matthew gugup.

Peter segera memeluk Matthew yang dikirannya Alfred.

"Astaga Al, kusangka kau akan gemuk sekali mengikuti camp ini. Ternyata kau malah makin kurus. Camilanmu tidak kau makan?" Tanya Peter bingung.

"Ah itu karena aku tidak nafsu makan"

"Kenapa? Kau ditindas sama teman-temanmu?"

"Tidak. Karena aku kangen padamu dan Ibu"

"Tumben sekali. Ayo kita pulang! Jerk Arthur udah nungguin dirumah"

"Baik"

Beralih dari Matthew, Alfred segera pergi ke bandara dan naik pesawat penerbangangan ke Paris. Sesampainya di Paris, ia celingak-celinguk keberbagai arah mencari ayahnya. Tidak lama, ia menemukan pria gondrong dengan janggut tipisnya sedang berdiri dengan tulisan gede-gede 'MATTHEW DARLING'. Melihat itu, Alfred segera menghampiri Francis.

"Ayah" panggilnya.

Francis terbelalak melihat kearah Alfred.

"Ayah. Aku kangen!" ucap Alfred segera memeluk Francis.

Francis mendorong Alfred dan memicingkan matanya kepadanya.

"Kau bukan Matthewku!" ucapnya. Alfred tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan itu.

"Monsieur, anda ini gimana sih? Jelas-jelas itu Matthew!" ucap Sey disebelahnya.

"Non! Non! Non! Matthew-ku tidak segemuk ini dan ia juga selalu membawa Kumajirou"

"Betul juga" ucap Sey. "Matthew, Kumajirou dimana?"

"Kumajirou?" Alfred tersentak. Ia teringat bahwa ia lupa meminta Kumajirou dari Matthew yang asli. Namun Alfred tidaklah bodoh. Ia segera meneteskan airmatanya dan menangis tersendu-sendu.

"Ku, Kumajirou ketinggalan di Denmark. Aku lupa membawanya, bagaimana ini ayah?"

"Astaga, kasihan sekali Kumajirou" ucap Sey.

"Kalau begitu, nanti kalau sempat, ayah belikan yang baru!" ucap Francis tersenyum lembut. "Tapi kau jadi makin gendut saja. Apa benar kau Matthew? Seingetku wajah Matthew tidak seperti ini"

"Aku banyak sekali makan saat di Camp" ucap Alfred.

"Masa sih?"

"Monsieur Francis, masa kau tidak mengenali anakmu sendiri sih?" ucap Sey. "Dia tuh Matthew!"

"Betul! Mana ada sih ayah yang tidak mengenal anaknya sendiri" lanjut Alfred.

"Mu, mungkin karena aku sudah seminggu tidak ketemu Matthew kali ya, makanya lupa sama wajahnya Matthew" ucap Francis akhirnya mengalah juga.

"Ayo kita pulang, Monsieur! Aku banyak pekerjaan!" suruh Sey.

Kita kembali ketempat Matthew asli. London

"Alfred, kenapa kau diam saja? Tumben sekali. Lagipula apa itu yang ada ditanganmu?" ucap Peter.

"Ah, ini? Aku menemukannya. Dan kuberinama Kumajirou!" ucap Matthew.

"Wah. Lucu sekali. Kau selalu saja bawa pulang benda aneh, ya, Al" ucap Peter. "Sebentar lagi kita sampai"

Setelah belokan terakhir, tampaklah sebuah rumah besar dan luas di hadapan Matthew. Tidak lama, mobil tersebut berhenti dirumah luas itu.

"Ayo Al! Jerk Arthur menunggumu!" ucap Peter menarik tangan Matthew. Matthew masuk kedalam rumah tersebut. Dadanya semakin bergemuruh. Ia tidak sabar bertemu dengan ibu kandung yang selama ini belum pernah ia temui. Ia juga berfikir bagaimana sebaiknya dia dihadapan ibunya itu. Saat pintu rumah terbuka, berdirilah seorang pria gentleman berambut blond dengan alis mata yang sangat tebal dihadapannya.

"Alfred!" panggilnya dengan tersenyum.

Matthew segera berlari kepelukan pria itu dengan mata yang dipenuhi airmata. Airmatanya tidak dapat dibendung olehnya.

"Ibu!" ucapnya. Itulah kata-kata yang selama ini ingin ia ucapkan kepada ibunya apabila ia bertemu.

"Hei, hei, kenapa kau jadi cengeng begini, Alfred?" Tanya Arthur bingung. Ia membalas pelukan Matthew.

"Aku, aku hanya merasa kangen denganmu"

"Padahal kau kemaren semangat sekali pergi ke camp" ucap Arthur.

Matthew tersenyum lembut kearah Arthur. Arthur yang melihatnya langsung melt dan memeluk Matthew sekuat-kuatnya.

"Kau pasti capai sekali. Aku sudah membuatkan Scone untukmu" ucap Arthur. Merekapun segera menuju keruang makan.

**XXX**

**.**

Sudah lebih dari seminggu mereka tukeran tempat. Suatu hari,

"Matthew" panggil Francis.

"Ada apa, ayah?" jawab Alfred.

"Ayah ingin kita semua hidup bahagia. Ayah mempunyai calon ibu baru untukmu"

Mendengar ucapan ayahnya, Alfred tersentak kaget.

"Ayah harap kau mau menerima wanita pilihan ayah menjadi ibumu"

"A, ayah"

"Ya?"

"Aku sudah cukup dengan semua ini. Aku tidak butuh seorang ibu!" ucap Alfred.

"Tapi kau butuh kasih sayang seorang ibu, sayang" Francis mengelus pipi tembem Alfred. "Dan ayah sangat mencintai orang ini"

"Tapi,"

"Matthew, kalau kau bertemu dengannya kau pasti akan merasa butuh seorang ibu" ucap Francis lagi. "Temuilah dia! Sekarang ia sedang ada didekat kolam renang"

Alfred segera pergi ke taman belakang. Di taman belakang terdapat sebuah kolam renang yang sangat lebar. Dilihatnya seorang wanita berambut panjang sedang berjalan disekitar kolam renang itu. Alfred mendekati wanita tersebut dengan wajah kesal.

"Oi" panggil Alfred.

Wanita itu segera menoleh kearah Alfred. Wanita yang sangat cantik dan mempunyai kulit mulus tanpa cacat. Alfred terpana seketika melihat sosok bidadari itu.

"Ah, apa kau yang bernama Matthew?" Tanya wanita itu.

"I, iya. Kau siapa?" Alfred kembali memperlihatkan wajah kesalnya.

Wanita itu tersenyum tipis. "Aku adala Elizavetha Herdervary"

"Aku bilangi ke kamu, ya! AKU TIDAK BUTUH IBU BARU!" ucap Alfred dengan blak-blakan. Elizavetha tersenyum tipis dengan menahan rasa kesalnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya menahan amarah.

"Karena ibuku hanya satu! Dan ia yang melahirkanku!" ucap Alfred.

"Tentu saja. Tapi tidak ada larangan untuk mempunyai dua ibu, kan?"

"ADA!" pekik Alfred. "Aku yang melarangnya! Aku tidak akan pernah mau menerima kau menjadi ibuku!"

Alfred segera berlari kedalam rumah dengan cepatnya. Ia menangis sejadinya ditengah larinya.

"Dasar anak reseh! Kalau aku tidak terpaksa juga tidak akan kunikahi pria mesum itu" dumel Elizavetha.

Sementara itu di London, kamar Alfred

"Alfred! Pijitin aku dong! Aku capai banget nih! Gara-gara Jerk Arthur minta diantar jemput dan setelah itu dia ngomel-ngomel selama perjalanan, aku jadi makin capai!" ucap Peter.

"Baiklah" ucap Matthew.

Peter merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Matthew bersiap-siap memijit Peter yang sudah rebahan itu.

"Mau diolesin pakai minyak atau tidak?"

"Seperti biasa saja!" jawab Peter.

"Eh? Seperti biasa itu seperti apa ya?"

Peter tersentak mendengar Matthew berkata seperti itu. Ia segera duduk dan menatap Matthew yang dikiranya Alfred.

"Kok kamu Tanya balik? Ya seperti biasanya kamu pijitin aku" ucapnya bingung.

"Se, seperti biasa,"

"Alfred, kamu sakit? Pijitanmu barusan juga tidak sekuat biasanya pula. Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Peter bingung.

Matthew memejamkan matanya. Dengan ragu-ragu dan takut-takut ia berkata "Ma, maaf"

"Eh?"

"A, aku bukan Alfred" ucap Matthew memberanikan diri.

Peter tersentak kaget. Matanya terbelalak dan mulutnya menganga.

"Se, sebenarnya aku Matthew. Aku bertukar tempat dengan Alfred. Sekarang Alfred ada di Paris bersama dengan ayahku" jelas Matthew.

"Ma, Matthew? Kamu Matthew?" Tanya Peter dengan tidak percaya. Matthew mengangguk pelan karena takut dimarahi. "Astaga. Kau tidak berbeda dengan Alfred"

Peter memeluk Matthew dengan lembut. Hal ini membuat Matthew kaget.

"Kau tidak marah?" Tanya Matthew.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku malah senang. Aku bisa kembali bertemu denganmu di usiamu yang sekarang. Bagaimana bisa kau dan Alfred? Ceritakan padaku!"

Matthew menceritakan awal kejadian dia bisa bertemu dengan Alfred hingga sekarang. Dan ia menceritakan hidupnya bersama dengan Francis selama ini. Mereka tertawa dengan asyiknya berduaan hingga Arthur datang.

"Sepertinya kalian terlihat senang sekali" Tanya pria berambut blond itu. Arthur berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Alfred.

Peter tersenyum kearah Matthew. "Beritahu dia! Dia pasti akan mengerti"

Peter berlalu begitu saja keluar kamar tersebut.

"Jadi, tadi kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Tanya Arthur masuk kedalam kamar Alfred.

"Ibu" panggil Matthew gugup.

"Ada apa, sayang?"

"Aku, aku Matthew"

Arthur tersentak kaget. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Kamu, Matthew yang selalu bersama dengan Francis?" Tanya Arthur.

Matthew mengangguk pelan tanda mengiyakan. Arthur segera memeluknya dengan erat.

"Matthew. Matthew. Matthew" ucap Arthur dikala pelukannya. Ia tidak dapat membendung tangisannya. Selama ini, begitu rindunya ia dengan anaknya yang satunya lagi.

Akhirnya Matthew menceritakan tentang hidupnya di Paris bersama dengan ayahnya dan Sey. Terkadang mereka tertawa-tawa.

"Tapi kau tidak boleh seperti ini lagi! Ayahmu pasti khawatir. Aku akan mengembalikanmu pada Francis, dan aku akan mengambil kembali Alfred" ucap Arthur.

"Ibu" panggil Matthew. "Kenapa ibu bercerai dengan ayah?"

Arthur terdiam mendengar pertanyaan anaknya itu.

"Ayah tidak pernah menceritakan tentang ibu walau aku Tanya. Aku dan Alfred tidak pernah tau mengapa kita terpisah" lanjutnya.

"Matthew sayang. Itu karena ayah dan ibu tidak cocok satu sama lainnya, makanya kami bercerai. Ayahmu mengambil kamu dari tanganku. Dan kami sepakat membawa salah satu dari kalian"

Matthew terdiam menatap Arthur dengan sedih.

"Math, kamu dapat telpon" panggil Peter yang datang sambil membawa telepon genggam. Lalu ia memberi kode pada Matthew agar Arthur tidak mengetahuinya. "Dari Al"

Matthew segera menerima telepon tersebut dan pergi kesuatu tempat yang tidak terjangkau dari Arthur.

"Halo, Alfred?" ucap Mathew. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara isakan-isakan kecil dari ujung telepon. "Al, kamu kenapa? Kenapa menangis?"

"Math, a, ayah, ayah akan menikah lagi" ucapnya terbata-bata. Mendengar hal itu, Matthew kembali tersentak.

"Quoi?"

"Dia akan menikah dengan seorang wanita cantik, mulus, putih dan tiada cacat. Namanya Elizavetha" jelas Alfred sedih.

"Tidak mungkin" ucap Matthew tidak percaya. Ia terdiam seketika lalu ia berkata "Al, maafkan aku. Aku sudah jujur pada ibu kalau aku bukan kamu. Dan aku juga sudah jujur pada Peter. Ibu akan memulangkan aku pada ayah"

Alfred terdiam.

"Math, aku punya ide" ucap Alfred sambil menghapus airmatanya. "Kita pertemukan ayah dan ibu di NewYork! Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Boleh juga idemu, Al. aku akan membujuk ibu ke sana"

"Baiklah. Aku akan membujuk ayah juga" Alfred menutup telepon dan membalikan badannya. Ia tersentak kaget melihat sosok wanita dengan long dress biru berada tepat dibelakangnya.

"Matthew?" tanyanya.

"Y, ya?"

"Non! Kau tadi mengucapkan kata 'Math' saat di telpon"

"Mungkin kau salah dengar, Sey" ucap Alfred tertawa kecil.

"Kau bukan Matthew?"

"A, aku Matthew!" ucap Alfred gugup.

Sey memicingkan matanya kearah Alfred berharap Alfred tidak membohonginya.

"Ba, baiklah! Baiklah! Aku bukan Matthew!" ucap Alfred menyerah kepada pandangan Sey. "Aku Alfred"

Sey tidaklah marah, melainkan bahagia. Ia memeluk Alfred dengan bahagianya. Airmatanya-pun adalah airmata bahagia.

"Astaga, kau sudah sebesar ini? Padahal dulu aku yang mengurusimu dan Matthew" ucapnya.

"Kau mengenalku?"

"Tentu saja! Akulah yang mengurusi kalian berdua saat Monsieur Arthur dan Monsieur Francis kerja. Dan aku juga yang mengurus kalian berdua saat Monsieur Arthur dan Monsieur Francis bertengkar"

"Sey, kenapa ayah dan ibu bercerai?" Tanya Alfred dengan polosnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka bertengkar. Waktu itu pulang kerja, mereka sudah ribut-ribut" jelas Sey.

"Eh, Sey! Kamu bantu aku dong untuk mempersatukan ayah dan ibu!"

"Mempersatukan?"

"Iya" jawab Alfred. "Aku ingin sekali ayah dan ibu bersama, dan kita bisa bersama dengan semuanya"

"Boleh! Aku juga ingin mengerjai Monsieur sekali-kali" ucap Sey.

"Okey, this is our secret!" ucap Alfred sambil menaruh telunjuknya didepan mulutnya sambil tersenyum jahil dan diikuti oleh Sey.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Bersambung ke last Chapter…. Chapter 3…..**

**Semoga kalian menikmati cerita ini… XDD…. Saya akan senang sekali apabila kalian me-REVIEW cerita ini… saya ingin tahu, apa kalian puas dengan cerita saya? Terimakasih telah membaca cerita saya… **

**Judul dan cerita ini saya ambil dari film yang pernah saya tonton saat umur saya delapan tahun. Sedikit memberi info, Di fandom Hetalia ini, saya sudah menemukan 3 cerita tentang Parent Trap dengan berbahasa Inggris. Saya sama sekali tidak meniru ataupun menerjemahkan hasil karya mereka. Ini saya buat hasil pikiran saya sendiri.**

**Butuh Review, minimal 10 untuk membangun semangat agar chapter terakhir selesai dengan cepatnya… terimakasih banyaaakkk XDDD…. Please Enjoy….**


	2. Chapter 1

**Title : The Parent Trap**

**Rating : Kenakalan anak-anak ;P**

**Chara : Alfred/America, Matthew/Canada, Arthur/England, Francis/France, Peter/Sealand, Sey/Seychelles, Elizavetha/Hungary, Den/Denmark, Antonio/Spain, Gilbert/Prussia, Heracles/Greece, Sadiq/Turkey/ WangYao/China, Im Yong Soo/Korea/ Vash/Swiss, Lovino & Felichiano/Italy, Kiku/Jepang, Aussie/Australia, Sebo/Seborga, Cuba/Cuba..**

**Hetalia© Hidekazu Himaruya**

**The Parent Trap (1998) is NOT mine**

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>London<strong>

Libur musim panas telah tiba. Liburan yang telah ditunggu-tunggu oleh anak berumur 13 tahun, Alfred F Jones. Ia sudah tidak sabar pergi kemping di Camp Walden, Denmark. Disana ia dapat bertemu dengan teman-teman dari seluruh Negara. Kini ia sedang membereskan persiapannya.

"Apa kau sudah siap, Alfred?" Tanya pria berambut blond yang mendatangi kamarnya. Ia melihat kearah Alfred yang tengah membereskan barang-barangnya. "What? Kenapa banyak sekali camilan ditasmu?"

Pria itu segera membongkar isi tas anaknya.

"Ibu? Aku kan akan pergi selama seminggu dan aku butuh camilan!" rengek Alfred.

"Tapi tidak sebanyak itu!" pria itu memasukan barang berharga dan sebagian camilan yang menurutnya bagus untuk dimakan. Alfred terdiam melihat camilan-camilan itu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Jerk Arthur! Aku sudah siapkan mobilnya!" ucap seseorang lelaki masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Ah, baiklah, Peter. Ayo kita pergi ke kantor. Alfred, kau akan ditemani oleh Peter setelah ia mengantarku"

"Hei! Kau memperlakukan aku seperti supir! Aku bukan supirmu! Aku adikmu yang Cuma mengantar-pergi kalian tanpa menyetir!"

"Ya ya! Berangkat!" Arthur memegang pundak Peter dan mengajaknya pergi.

"Hei dengarkan orang ngomong! Lagipula peranku disini bukan sebagai supir atau bodyguard-mu!" teriak Peter kearah Arthur.

Alfred yang sejak tadi melihat kearah camilannya yang dikeluarkan, segera mengambil camilan tersebut dan kembali memasukannya kedalam tas.

"Pokoknya camilan ini sangat berharga" senyumnya.

"Alfred, ayo kita per," Peter kembali ketempat Alfred. "What? Kau tahu Jerk Arthur bilang apa tadi?"

"Sudahlah, Peter! Aku sangat membutuhkan camilan dalam hidupku" Alfred mulai cengingisan.

"Hahaha" Peter meniru suara tawa dengan ekspressi datar "Aku tidak mau tau kalau kau ketahuan gendut oleh pria reseh itu"

.

.

**Paris**

"Ayah akan kangen sekali padamu" ucap seorang pria berjanggut dengan rambut gondrongnya sambil memeluk seorang anak di depan Bandara.

"Sudahlah Ayah! Aku sudah 13 tahun! Aku akan baik-baik saja, kan ada Kumajiro" ucap Matthew sembari menggendong beruangnya.

"Tapi ayah akan kesepian"

"Aku Cuma seminggu di Denmark. Dan ayah kan ditemani Sey"

"Tapi kamu tidak tergantikan!"

"Ayaaaah" Matthew memasang wajah kesal bercampur sebal.

"Baiklah, ayah akan merelakan kau pergi ke Denmark"

"Kalau begitu, aku berangkat, ayah" Matthew segera mengangkat kopernya.

Francis kembali memeluk anaknya dan mencium jidat anaknya dengan penuh kasih. "Hati-hati ya, sayang! Jangan lupa makan dengan teratur!"

"Oui, papa" ucap Matthew. Tidak lama Matthew-pun pergi dari hadapan Francis.

"Oh, Matthew, ayah akan selalu merindukanmu" ucap Francis menangis lebay sehingga membuat orang yang disebelahnya terdiam dengan facepalm.

"Monsieur Francis tolong jangan lebay! Matthew hanya pergi selama seminggu saja!"

"Ah, iya aku tahu, tapi,"

"Monsieur Francis! Cepatlah pulang! Banyak pekerjaan dirumah yang belum saya kerjakan! Apalagi saya harus memberi makan anjing penjaga kita!"

"Aduh kenapa Nanny-ku lebih galak dibanding tuannya? Dasar Sey!" Francis segera berjalan kearah tempat ia memarkir mobilnya dan diikuti oleh Nanny-nya yang bernama Sey.

.

.

**Beberapa jam kemudian di Camp Walden, Denmark**

"Akhirnya sampai juga di camp yang kudamba-dambakan" ucap Alfred melihat kesekelilingnya dari dalam mobil.

"Kau yakin mau melakukan ini?" Tanya Peter yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Tentu saja. Ini tantangan! Kau harusnya ikut juga, Peter!" ucap Alfred dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Aku banyak kerjaan. Aku harus pergi ke Sweden untuk menandatangani kontrak. Ini semua gara-gara Jerk Arthur yang ga bisa mengerti kesenangan orang"

"Hahaha sabar ya, Peter! Sebagai oleh-oleh, kamu mau apa?" Alfred mengelus kepala Peter.

"Aku cuma mau kamu pulang hidup-hidup dan sehat seperti biasanya agar aku bisa dipijitin terus sama kamu!"

"Hahaha, okey aku akan pulang dengan selamat"

Setelah mobil berhenti, Alfred turun dari mobil tersebut dan mengangkat barang bawaannya yang banyak itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Ingat! Setelah kau bersenang-senang seminggu ini, aku akan menjemputmu!" ucap Peter.

"Okey"

Peter segera meninggalkan Alfred. Alfred segera berjalan menuju camp tempatnya sambil melihat peta.

Tidak jauh dari sana.

"Wah lucu sekali. Siapa namanya?" ucap anak-anak yang sedang mengkerubungi sesuatu.

"Oh, ini namanya Kumajiro" jawab Matthew sambil menggendong beruangnya.

"Dia liar tidak?"

"Oh tidak! Dia sangat jinak. Dia juga pandai bicara"

"Eh masa?"

"Iya" Matthew tersenyum. Tidak lama Kumajiro menghadap kearahnya.

"Who?"

"Iam Matthew!" ucap Matthew. Anak-anak yang mengkerubunginnya segera bersorak kegirangan melihatnya.

Kembali ketempat Alfred, ia berjalan menelusuri hutan mencari kamarnya. Di camp tersebut, satu rumah/ kamar diisi dengan delapan anak. Tidak lama kemudian, Alfred menemukan tempatnya.

"Disini ya, tempatnya?" ucap Alfred dengan mata berbinar-binar. Alfred segera masuk kedalam rumah tersebut. Ditemuinya teman-teman dari berbagai Negara ada didalam kamar tersebut.

"Ah kau pasti anak terakhir?"sapa anak-anak didalam kamar tersebut.

"Eh?"

"Ve~,kenalkan, aku akan sekamar denganmu,namaku Felichiano Vargas" ucap seorang anak berambut coklat. "Dan ini kakak kembarku, namanya Lovino"

"Apa liat-liat?" bentak Lovino.

"Eh? Apakah aku anak terakhir yang datang?" Tanya Alfred bingung.

"Iya. Kau adalah anak terakhir yang datang dan semua sudah pas delapan orang diruangan ini!" ucap Sadiq sambil tersenyum.

"Selama seminggu ini kita akan berteman. Mohon bimbingannya" ucap seorang anak berambut mangkuk. "Namaku Honda Kiku"

"Aku Sadiq Adnan"

"Aku Vash Zwingli" ucap anak berambut blow.

"Aku Roderich" ucap anak yang mempunyai tahilalat dibawah bibirnya. "Dan yang berisik disana adalah Im Yong Soo"

Roderich menunjuk kearah Yong Soo yang sedang menempel-nempelkan poster boyband Negara asalnya dan SNSD sambil menyanyikan lagu 'Bad Girl- B2ST'.

"Annyeong Haeseoyo" ucap Yong Soo dengan menjetikkan matanya kearah Alfred.

"Kalau aku Alfred F Jones! Panggil saja Alfred!" ucap Alfred membanggakan diri.

Alfredpun dengan cepatnya berbaur dengan teman-teman sekamarnya. Sementara itu, Matthew di kamar barunya.

"Ya ampun, cute banget sih beruangnya" ucap dua anak nakal bernama Antonio dan Gilbert.

"Hei! Hei! Wajahmu seperti orang yang kubenci selama ini" ucap anak berkulit hitam dan gendut, bernama Cuba.

"Eh?" Matthew tampak pucat melihat wajah sangar Cuba.

"Aiyaah, kau jangan cari gara-gara sama teman satu kamar!" ucap anak berambut gondrong dengan pakaian Shanghai, Wang Yao.

"Haha, Cuba tuh selalu naik darah kalau ngeliat Alfred" ucap seorang anak berambut coklat bernama Sebor.

"Maafin Cuba ya, dia itu punya musuh bebuyutan di sekolahnya dulu, namanya Alfred. Dan sekarang anaknya juga ikut camp disini" ucap Aussie tersenyum. "Eh kenalin dong! Aku juga punya binatang jinak, dan ini Koala namanya"

"Ah ini Kumajiro, beruang yang setia menanyai namaku" ucap Matthew tersenyum.

"Aku juga punya! Kalau dinegaraku namanya Panda" ucap Yao.

"Aku," Heracles yang terbangun dari tidurnya segera mengangkat kucingnya "Ini kucing-kucingku"

"Ya ampun, kamar ini dipenuhi binatang. Sepertinya kita salah tempat nih, Antonio" ucap Gilbert

"Iya nih, Gil"

"Kita cari tempat lain yuk!"

"Eh? Kalian mau pergi?" Tanya Matthew kecewa. "Maaf ya, tapi tanpa Kumajiro, aku ga bisa tidur"

"Aku juga. Tanpa koala-ku, aku ga bisa hidup"

"Aku tanpa kucing-kucing ini akan sedih dan mengigau"

"Aku tanpa panda-ku sih tidak apa-apa, tapi aku tidak mau mereka punah"

Gilbert membete melihat kearah teman-teman sekamarnya.

"tapi memang mereka semua imut-imut sih" ucap Antonio yang terkenal lemah apabila melihat sesuatu yang imut.

"WUT? Antonio?"

"Iya, kan? Gil juga berpikiran seperti itu, kan?" ucap Antonio. Dan akhirnya Gilbert mengangguk kalah dengan kalimat lugu milik Antonio.

**XXX**

**.**

**.**

**Hari kedua di Camp Walden…**

"Yak, anak-anak! Bangun semua! Sarapan sudah disiapkan sebanyak mungkin! Jadi ambil saja sebanyak yang kalian inginkan! Tapi jangan rebutan! Antrilah dengan tertib!" ucap Den dengan towa masjid di depan mulutnya.

Semua anak berkumpul satu persatu lalu segera berjalan kesebuah rumah yang besar yang mana adalah kantin bagi anak-anak yang mengikuti camp tersebut. Tidak terkecuali Alfred, Matthew dan teman-teman sekamar mereka. Mereka berbaris mengantri untuk mendapatkan sarapan. Barisan dibagi menjadi dua bagian, dari sebelah kanan dan sebelah kiri. Matthew dan teman sekamarnya mengambil arah kiri dan Alfred bersama dengan teman-temannya mengambil kearah kanan. Mereka mengambil makanan semau mereka sambil ngobrol.

"Yak! Yak! Kalian yang sudah ngambil makanan jangan ada yang lari-larian ataupun rebutan tempat duduk! Masih banyak tempat duduk disini!" ujar Den kembali.

"Mau makan apa?"Tanya Sebor.

"Aku sih pengen makan Wurst" ucap Gilbert.

"Ah, Wurst ya? Aku ingin sekali makan Wurst buatanmu, Gil! Apalagi buatan adikmu!" ucap Antonio.

"Wurst?" Tanya Matthew.

"Itu makanan dari negaraku" ucap Gilbert bangga. "Aku sangat suka Wurst"

"Hei! Makan apa yang sudah disediakan!" ucap Roderich dari sisi kanan yang mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Apa? Kau itu selalu saja belagu!" ucap Gilbert marah.

"Kau yang buat aku melakukannya, kan?"

Roderich dan Gilbert saling ejek mengejek. Roderich dan Gilbert adalah saingan yang sangat susah diajak akur. Terkadang temannya yang bernama Antonio dan Vash selalu kewalahan melerainya. sementara Matthew berusaha meleraikan mereka, Alfred masih sibuk dengan mengambil makanan sebanyak-banyak.

"Kalian selalu seperti itu! tidak pernah akur satu sama lainnya" ucap Vash. "Cepat ambil makannya, Alfred!"

"Cih, mana mau aku akur dengannya!" ucap Gilbert dan Roderich berbarengan.

"Apa? Alfred kamu bilang?" pekik Cuba. Cuba menarik pundak kiri Alfred sehingga Alfred menjatuhkan makanannya.

"Yah, makananku?"

Semua teman-teman Matthew tersentak kaget. "Matthew?"

"Hah?" Alfred kebingungan.

"Te, teman-teman, sejak tadi aku ada disini" ucap Matthew. "Kenapa kalian malah terkejut memanggil namaku kearah lain?"

Semua teman-teman Matthew dan Alfred melihat kearah Matthew dan seketika mereka melihat kearah Alfred kembali dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ada apa, sih? Kalian ngeliat aku seperti itu? Kalau ngefans sama aku, bilang aja! Hero akan selalu memberikan kalian tanda tangan"

"Nggak! Kamu liat dong!" ucap Sadiq menggeret Alfred mendekat kearah Matthew. Alfred akhirnya dapat melihat Matthew yang sejak tadi ketutupan oleh Cuba. Alfred dan Matthew kaget bersamaan. Mereka bingung dan saling berpandangan satu sama lainnya.

"Kenapa kau mirip sekali denganku?" Tanya Matthew ragu-ragu.

"Adanya aku yang harusnya bertanya padamu" ucap Alfred. "Aku tidak ingat punya kembaran"

"A, aku juga. Selama ini ayahku Cuma punya aku saja"

"Aku juga"

"Hei kalian semua!" ucap Den yang tiba-tiba berdiri disebelah mereka semua. Ia tersenyum, namun senyumannya mempunyai makna. "Kalian tahu ga harga makanan itu sangat mahal? Dan aku harus membeli bahan-bahan makanan ini tapi kalian malah membuang-buang makanan seperti ini! Kalian tidak menghargai masakan yang dibuat istriku tercinta, Norge!"

"Ah, Mr. Den, ini semua ada alasannya," ucap Kiku.

"Tidak ada alasan lagi! Bagi anak-anak yang buang makanan buatan Norge, istriku tercinta, akan dihukum!" ucap Den marah. Dia menunjuk kearah Alfred. "Kau akan dihukum!"

"Eh? Kok aku?"

"Karena kau sudah mengambil banyak sekali makanan Norge, tapi kau membuangnya. Makanya kau kena hukum!"

"Ini bukan salahku dong! Ini salah dia!" ucap Alfred sambil menunjuk Matthew.

"Eh? Eh?" Matthew tampak pucat mendengarnya. "Kenapa aku?"

Den terbelalak kaget melihat kemiripan Alfred dan Matthew. Ia jadi tidak bisa membedakan yang mana Alfred dan yang mana Matthew. Karena pusing, ia berkata

"Kalian berdua dihukum! Mulai besok kalian akan tinggal di tempat pengasingan selama seminggu!"

"APAAAAAAAA?" teriak Alfred dan Matthew berbarengan.

**XXX**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya Alfred dan Matthew-pun dimasukan kerumah pengasingan.

"Ah, liburanku rusak! Padahal liburan kali ini sangat kunanti-nantikan" ucap Alfred sambil mondar-mandir di dalam ruangan. Matthew hanya terdiam duduk dikasurnya. "Gimana aku ngomong dengan Peter? Dia pasti akan tertawa ngakak mendengarku mendapat perlakuan seperti ini"

"…."

"Aduuuhh, kenapa harus aku yang disalahkan? Ini semua kan salah si gendut itu"

"Kamu juga gendut" ucap Kumajirou.

"Sstt! Kumajiro! Jangan bicara seperti itu!" ucap Matthew menutup mulut Kumajirou-nya.

Alfred menatap kearah Kumajirou sesaat namun duduk dikasurnya dengan lemas.

"Iya sih. Tapi ini kan salah Cuba yang menjatuhkan makananku"

"Kalau boleh tahu, memangnya ada dendam apa kalian berdua?" Tanya Matthew ragu-ragu.

"Tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba dia marah-marah sama aku" ucap Alfred innocent. "Ah, kamu mau sesuatu? Aku punya camilan!"

Alfred segera membuka isi tasnya dan mengambil camilan.

"Tapi sebelum kesini kita kan sudah makan" ucap Matthew.

"Hahaha, tapi kan ga enak kalau habis makan tidak nyemil"

"Walau makanmu banyak?"

"Seorang Hero harus makan banyak! Biar bisa menjadi jagoan! Kamu juga harus ikutan makan!"

Matthew mengambil snack Alfred untuk menghormatinya.

"Hei, aku kepikiran. Kenapa wajahmu bisa sangat mirip sekali dengan wajahku?" Tanya Alfred.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak begitu tahu" Jawab Matthew sambil memakan snacknya.

"Ini aneh sekali kan? Di dunia ini tidak mungkin ada orang yang kembar tapi tidak berhubungan darah" ucap Alfred.

"Memang benar. Apa hidupku akan berakhir sampai umurku 14tahun bulan depan?"

"Eh? Memangnya umurmu berapa?"

"Sekarang umurku 13 tahun dan sebulan lagi umurku genap 14 tahun"

"Sama dong!"

"Eh?"

"Ulang tahunku juga bulan depan. Dan tepat sebulan lagi" ucap Alfred sambil mengunyah snacknya yang belum sempat ditelan. "Jangan-jangan kita memang anak kembar?"

"Eh? Itu kan ga mungkin!"

"Kenapa?"

"Selama ini aku adalah anak tunggal dikeluargaku. Dan tidak mungkin aku punya saudara kembar. Ayah dan Sey juga tahu itu"

"Keluargamu siapa saja?"

"Aku Cuma punya Ayah dan Nanny bernama Sey, Juga anjing penjaga milik ayahku. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ibuku. Kata ayah, ibuku orang yang sangat keren"

Alfred terdiam mendengar cerita Matthew. "Bukankah itu aneh?"

"Aneh bagaimana?"

"Iya. Aku juga hanya mempunyai Ibu dan adiknya ibuku. Dan aku tidak pernah mengetahui ayahku selama ini. Ibuku tidak pernah menceritakan tentang ayahku walau aku Tanya. Begitu juga dengan Peter, dia selalu tutup mulut bila ditanyai tentang ayahku"

"Eh?" mata Matthew membesar. "Aku punya foto ibuku sih. Dan itu juga foto satu-satunya. Foto itu ada bekas sobekannya"

"Eh masa? Aku juga punya foto ayahku dan foto itu terlihat seperti bekas sobekan juga. Kau bawa fotonya?"

"Iya aku bawa"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita cocokkan foto tersebut!"

Alfred dan Matthew segera mengambil foto tersebut dari ransel masing-masing.

"setelah hitungan ketiga, kita buka sama-sama! Satu,"

"Dua,"

"Tiga" ucap mereka berbarengan seraya memperlihatkan foto tersebut. Foto yang telah sobek itu kini tampak seperti bersatu. Alfred dan Matthew kaget saat melihat foto tersebut begitu cocok satu sama yang lainnya.

"Itu foto ibuku" ucap Alfred terbelalak.

"Dan itu foto ayahku"

Mereka saling pandang satu sama lainnya.

"Saudara" ucap Alfred dengan mata berkilauan karena terharu.

"Saudara" ucap Matthew juga terharu. Mereka saling pelukan satu sama lainnya.

"Ternyata kita memang anak kembar. Aku hampir saja percaya bahwa hidupku akan berakhir apabila aku bertemu orang yang sangat mirip denganku" ucap Matthew.

"Kenapa ibuku tidak pernah mau menceritakan semua ini?" Tanya Alfred pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ayah juga tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini padaku. Sey-pun juga begitu"

"Hei. Bagaimana kalau kita tukeran tempat?"

"Ha?"

"Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan ayah. Aku ingin sekali merasakan kasih sayang ayah. Kau juga ingin kan ada disamping ibu?"

Matthew terdiam memikirkan semuanya. "Tapi aku tidak kenal keluargamu"

"Tenang. Kau belajarlah menjadi aku dan aku akan belajar menjadi kamu!" ucap Alfred. "Kalau begitu, kita pasti tidak akan dicurigai oleh mereka"

"Baiklah"

"Okeh! Sekarang mari kita mulai pelajaran kita!"

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continue…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cerita ini terinspirasi dengan sebuah film yang pernah saya tonton saat umur saya delapan tahun. Film yang sangat berkesan. Ya, judul FF ini diambil dari judul film-nya. Sedikit member info. Di fandom Hetalia ini, saya sudah menemukan 3 cerita tentang Parent Trap dengan berbahasa Inggris. Saya sama sekali tidak meniru ataupun menerjemahkan hasil karya mereka. Ini saya buat hasil pikiran saya sendiri. Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang ceritanya? Tolong Review agar saya bisa tahu pendapat kalian. Terimakasih banyak atas bantuannya…. <strong>


End file.
